


The fall will be mighty

by Dans-le-Vif (Criz)



Category: French History - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, spoilers for Red Beast, spoilers for Red Beast Book Two Chapter 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criz/pseuds/Dans-le-Vif
Relationships: Louis XIII de France/Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu
Kudos: 15





	The fall will be mighty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyaLor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaLor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [RED BEAST - Book two : La Rochelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044381) by [FreyaLor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaLor/pseuds/FreyaLor). 


End file.
